


Going Home

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco comes to help Jean through his passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I did a while ago, I hope you enjoy!

“A 15-meter class, straight ahead!” 

“Jean, don’t be rash, stop!”

“I’ll kill all of them! Let’s go!”

Before Mikasa could convince him otherwise, Jean had already flown off the building, headed for the abnormal Titan about 50 meters ahead of them. He wasn’t in a calm state ever since Marco died. He now tried irrationally to kill any Titan he saw, without rhyme or reason. This particular battle had been raging for at least four hours, killing over half of the soldiers that had been sent out. They had killed almost every Titan, but Jean saw fit to annihilate the few who were left without a plan. With Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Connie tailing him, he had already finished off three of the four Titans that were still leftover. 

“Jean! Stop! Let Mikasa take care of the last one! It’s much too big!”

“NO! Don’t take me lightly!”

They all watched in horror as Jean flew around the Titan, his grapples in its back, going over its head to slash its neck. But before he could even get up above its head, it grabbed his arm, yanking him back down. Everyone was too far behind to have been of help, and could only watch, terrified, as the Titan lowered Jean’s legs into its mouth, slamming its monstrous teeth down on them. It then dropped the remainder of his screaming body onto the stone ground. Still alive, Jean didn’t have enough breath to keep screaming. He laid there, his breathing shallow, staring at the sky as he listened to his friends call out his name in worry. He smiled to himself.

“I’m coming to see you now…”

He closed his eyes, but felt a warm hand on his, and opened his eyes once more to see Marco sitting next to him, smiling his beautiful smile. Jean could feel the tears streaming down his face as he reached his other hand up to touch Marco’s face, only to have his fingers fade through the skin.

“I can’t touch you anymore…Marco…”

“You will soon.”

“Ne, Marco?”

“Yeah?”

“What’ll happen when I finally slip away?”

“Ahh Jean…You’ll just fall asleep…But you’ll wake up again, just like always.”

“That’s good…It hurts…”

Marco smiled through his own tears.

“I know…But just hold on and take a breath…I’ll be here with you every second…Until it ends.”

“You left me…”

“No, Jean, I never left. I stayed.”

Just then, the sky opened up and it started to pour, darkening the ground. The thunder raged, and the lightning lit up the faces of his comrades as they cried, watching him die. They knew who he was talking to…They knew he was ready. They didn’t dare interrupt. They didn’t dare try to save him.

“Ano, Jean…It’s raining. You remember how we always sat up all night together when it rained…right?”

“Ahh…Yeah…”

And with that, Jean’s last breath was drawn, and his eyes slowly shut, a smile still on his face. ‘I’m coming to be with you now…Marco…’

As quickly as he fell into darkness, he opened his eyes to a beautiful light, Marco standing above him, hand outstretched. He was still lying on the ground. But he looked down to see his legs intact, no blood anywhere. He looked up at the hand lent to him and grabbed it with his own pale fingers. 

The other four soldiers watched with disbelief as they saw the translucent figure of Jean standing apart from his own body, smiling, walking away with Marco. They were finally together again. 

As they walked away, Jean stopped, pulling Marco to a stop as well, their fingers still intertwined. Marco looked back at Jean, eyes asking for an explanation. Just then, Marco’s fingers once again made their way to the freckled cheeks, this time placing themselves delicately on the soft skin as he smiled. Marco then moved closer, touching his forehead to Jean’s, staring straight into his eyes.

“I won’t leave you anymore…I promise.”


End file.
